


Comfy Kyushion

by RinYukituji



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, M/M, Riding, anal penetration, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYukituji/pseuds/RinYukituji
Summary: Ryeowook finds that sitting on top of Kyuhyun like a cushion is very comfortable. Kyuhyun wants to show Ryeowook what else can be ‘comfortable’ while sitting on top of him.





	Comfy Kyushion

Kyuhyun let out a surprised huff when he felt a sudden weight on his abdomen, glancing up from the glaring screen of his laptop to look at the source of such foreign mass. Short brunette strands fell over round dark eyes as they scanned across lines of words on a book in a pair of dainty hands, soft thin lips pursed slightly in a natural pout as the person concentrated on the paragraphs of tales. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that looked too big for his frame, the pure fabric hanging over his shoulders and loosely covering his slight stature, rolled up sleeves bunching around his elbows where they were bent. 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked, spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. 

The person in question only hummed in nonchalance, flipping the book to a new page. “Reading.” 

Kyuhyun raised a brow, glancing down to where the other’s behind was sitting atop his stomach, gesturing mildly to it. “Do you have to do it on me?” 

The person spared Kyuhyun a glance, then stole a peek beneath himself where he was seated on top of the latter, before turning back to his book. “Is it bothering you?” 

Kyuhyun considered the question for a moment.  
Apparently, silence for any period of time, even though only for a short moment, was enough of an answer for the person as he quipped, “I shall take that as a no. Keep quiet and continue what you were doing.” 

Kyuhyun scoffed at the response, crossing his arms. “Ryeowook, get off of me.” 

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun, tilting his head. “Why should I?” 

“You are heavy.” 

Ryeowook smiled, all feigned innocence and fake angelic aura. “I do not hear you saying the same thing when I am riding you.” 

Kyuhyun gawked, unable to form any words in his head. 

Ryeowook nodded, reverting his attention back to his book. “I thought as much.” 

Kyuhyun said something in gibberish, ran a hand through his hair and sighed, giving up on having the elder get off of him and just continued where he left off, trying his best to ignore the weight on him. 

Silence ensued for a moment, nothing of interest happening. 

It was when Kyuhyun was reading through some articles on the latest news when he suddenly felt grinding on his pelvis, tensing slightly in alarm before carefully gazing up at Ryeowook, who still had his eyes glued to the pages of his story.  
“What are you doing?” 

Ryeowook hummed. “What am I doing what?” 

Kyuhyun squinted. “You are grinding against me?” 

“Am I?” Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun, shifting on top of the latter and purposely rubbing his behind against the younger’s pelvis some more, prompting a sharp inhale from Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun glared at Ryeowook. “If you are not, then what are you doing?” 

Ryeowook blinked, acting oblivious. “Getting myself more comfortable.” 

Kyuhyun scowled. “What am I, a cushion?” 

Ryeowook considered the question for a moment. “Maybe.” 

Kyuhyun cursed. “Screw you!” 

Ryeowook simpered. “Do you want to?” 

Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook, who wordlessly went back to his book. 

Grumbling, Kyuhyun searched the web for other interesting subjects to mull over, anything that could get his mind off of what Ryeowook had just said, and also totally not trying but failing to get rid of the possible hard on that was forming under his pants at this moment. 

Opening a tab to YouTube, Kyuhyun picked up his earplugs from the nightstand and plugged them into his ears, plugging the cable into his laptop before clicking on a video of his favourite song, humming softly as he waited for the video to load. Once the video came up and the first string of notes emitted from the small speakers of the earphones, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and immersed himself into the beautiful pitches, his mind wandering as he allowed the slow and soft beats to form images in his dark mind, creating sceneries and presenting him storylines. As Kyuhyun was drowning himself in the melody of the music, he felt rubbing on his pelvis once again, though this time it seemed to be getting further and further southwards, very dangerously close to his tented area. 

Instinctively, Kyuhyun’s hand flew to grasp onto Ryeowook’s thigh, eyes snapping up to meet the surprised gaze of the elder as he paused the video and pulled his earphones off, asking in a low tone. “What do you think you are doing now?” 

Immediately regaining his composure, Ryeowook replied, “Finding a better position.” 

Kyuhyun scrutinised Ryeowook, quizzing, “You are seriously taking me for a cushion, aren’t you?” 

Ryeowook smiled. “What if I am?” 

Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook for a moment, thinking about how best to get his payback on the beautiful man sitting on top of him right now, and that was when an idea came to mind. 

Grinning broadly, Kyuhyun savoured the confused and wary look on Ryeowook’s face before abruptly thrusting his hips upwards, the part where the latter’s behind was attached very close to his manhood separating for a split second before they collided against each other once more, with the roundness of the elder’s ass rubbing against his clothed member deliciously. A surprised gasp slipped from Ryeowook’s lips at the sudden movement, a flush instantly colouring his cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at Kyuhyun, who was grinning cheekily as he ground up against the elder’s globes teasingly, drawing a strangled moan from the former. Kyuhyun closed his laptop wordlessly before placing it on the nightstand beside the bed, a hand gripping Ryeowook’s waist while his free hand tugged the book out from the elder’s grip, carelessly dumping it on top of his device so he could pour all of his attention on the gorgeous creature above him. 

“W-What are you doing?” Ryeowook asked, a bit alarmed though the excitement in his voice suggested otherwise. 

Kyuhyun only smirked, sliding his hands along Ryeowook’s side and observing the elder as he shuddered at the slightest touch, his poor bottom lip being bitten to prevent any noise from sounding. Kyuhyun slid his hands underneath Ryeowook’s shirt and drew circles on the latter’s soft skin, gazing up at the elder as he returned the stare, the latter’s eyes curious but also alert, as if anticipating for something. Kyuhyun snuck his hands away from Ryeowook’s waist in favour of grabbing the latter’s behind instead, kneading the cheeks through the cloth of his slacks and causing the elder to shift on top of him in response, rubbing his ass against his member some more which elicited a moan from those pair of sinful thin lips. 

“Was this what you wanted, Wookie?” Kyuhyun quizzed teasingly, a wide grin overtaking his features as he squeezed Ryeowook’s cheeks harshly, prompting the latter to whimper at the ministration. “For me to pay you some attention?”  
Ryeowook did not answer, which did not matter to Kyuhyun either way, whether the former gave him a reply to his question or not. Slapping Ryeowook’s ass, Kyuhyun sat up which made the elder slide down further to sit on his lap, now fully on top of his very much erect member that was currently being restricted by his jeans. Ryeowook must have felt the hard on because the flush on his face seemed to darken and his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked at Kyuhyun, and the expression was all the younger could take before he let out a low groan and pulled the elder forward with a hand on the back of his neck into a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into the other’s helpless mouth. 

Kyuhyun held the small of Ryeowook’s back with one hand while his other hand came to the front, stroking the elder through his slacks and prompting moans to slip from the latter’s lips in between their kisses. Kyuhyun only teased Ryeowook for a bit longer before pulling away from the kiss, a string of their mixed saliva connecting their lips as they gazed at one another, lids hooded. Kyuhyun quickly raked his eyes over Ryeowook’s face, scanning down to the latter’s blushing neck and to the clothing that was covering the magnificent body underneath, grunting in disapproval as he snapped his eyes back up to meet the elder’s, commanding, “Take off your clothes for me, baby.” 

Ryeowook swallowed before nodding, getting off of Kyuhyun so he could strip himself of his clothes, the latter’s eyes watching the former’s every move hungrily, like a wolf to its prey. Kyuhyun observed the way Ryeowook unclasped every button on his shirt before shrugging it off from his shoulders, the white clothing article fluttering to the ground and showcasing the milkiness of the elder’s skin, causing the younger’s mouth to water eagerly. Kyuhyun eyed Ryeowook’s hands as they unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them off his toned legs, alongside his boxers no less, leaving him in his naked glory.

Ryeowook returned to the bed and got on top of Kyuhyun again, making himself comfortable on the latter’s lap once more, fair skin tinted a beautiful pale red as he cast his eyes downwards, avoiding the younger’s gaze. Kyuhyun placed a finger under Ryeowook’s chin and lifted the elder’s head up to meet his eyes, dark warm gazes clashing each other while the younger busied his other hand in searching for the bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand drawer, fishing it out from its hiding spot before slamming the drawer shut. Kyuhyun dove forward to connect his lips with Ryeowook’s, the elder wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck as they deepened the kiss, no room left between their bodies as they leaned into one another’s warmth. 

Kyuhyun uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing the fluid between the digits before directing them to Ryeowook’s ass, pulling a cheek away to circle the ring of muscle with his lubed fingers, teasing the sensitive skin. Ryeowook whined softly as he wiggled his butt, wanting Kyuhyun to just enter him already, his entrance clamping down on nothing as the latter’s wet fingers slipped against him but not quite giving him the relief he was seeking. Ryeowook was gripping onto Kyuhyun’s shirt tightly, the cloth wrinkling terribly where the former’s fingers were holding as he waited in anticipation for the latter to put him out of his misery, lips bitten raw and eyes brimming with tears of frustration. 

Kyuhyun had planned on enjoying the sight for a bit longer, but after a while decided that he had enough of teasing Ryeowook and allowed the elder what he wanted, pushing his middle finger into the other’s unsuspecting entrance and drawing out a soft gasp from the latter, a whimper soon accompanying afterwards. Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook’s expression as he moved his finger inside of the elder, pumping it slowly and rubbing against his walls, admiring the latter every time his mouth hung open in pleasure or when he screwed his eyes shut from the sensation, the elder’s hips moving back to meet the digit inside his body excitedly. Kyuhyun chuckled softly at the eagerness as he eased a second finger into Ryeowook, being mindful of the elder’s reactions as he moved the digits around, sliding them in and out of the latter slowly so as to allow him to adjust to the intrusion. 

While one hand was busy giving attention to Ryeowook’s entrance, Kyuhyun’s other hand gently held the elder’s member and stroke it leisurely, causing the elder to mewl at the additional sensation and buck into the hand around him, whining loudly. Kyuhyun kissed Ryeowook deeply as he pumped the latter’s member, flicking his thumb over the head where pre-cum was forming and using it as lube, smearing the white substance over the length of the member to make the administration easier. Ryeowook let a low groan slip from his lips when Kyuhyun picked up the pace in pumping his member, circling his thumb around the head before pressing down on the slit, making the elder jolt his hips forward in ecstasy. 

Ryeowook was trembling as he conflicted between grinding back against Kyuhyun’s fingers inside him or thrusting into Kyuhyun’s hand around him, moaning slightly while his arms around the latter tightened a tad bit, his mind jumbled and fogged over with pleasure. Beads of sweat were starting to form on Ryeowook’s skin — on his forehead, down his neck, on his chest too, even his back. Ryeowook’s skin was flushed a deep colour now, his vision blurry from the tears that formed and his lips swollen from constantly chewing on it. 

It was a sight to behold and Kyuhyun groaned loudly as he pressed a thumb over the slit and added a third finger past the ring of muscle, the sudden intrusion having Ryeowook to buck into the hand surrounding his member, digging the thumb harder against the slit and stopping the escape of whatever pre-cum was forming. Ryeowook leaned heavily against Kyuhyun as a shiver racked his body, the current sensations that he was feeling almost unbearable as he panted heavily, resting his forehead on the younger’s shoulder as he clenched his shirt desperately. Kyuhyun also halted in his movements to allow Ryeowook to catch his breath, watching the elder from the corner of his eyes and studying his reactions closely, not wanting the elder to be too overwhelmed yet nor come undone so fast. 

Finally, when Kyuhyun felt Ryeowook pushing back onto his fingers once more, he did not waste a second in meeting the elder’s movements, pumping his fingers back into the latter and scissoring him from time to time. Kyuhyun also continued to stroke Ryeowook’s member, however not as fast as he did before since he wanted the elder to focus more on the feelings inside him, though he would be sure that at least the pace was not too slow, just fast enough to keep the elder on the edge. Ryeowook was soon letting loose sweet noises in no time, shifting to meet Kyuhyun’s movements as he grabbed onto the younger’s shoulders for support, thighs shaking in an effort to hold his weight. 

It took another minute or two of Kyuhyun screwing his fingers into Ryeowook as deep as possible before pulling out completely, drawing out a whine of protest from the elder as his entrance squeezed around nothing, whimpering pitifully as he turned his head slightly to look at the younger. Kyuhyun only gave Ryeowook a warm smile as he leaned forward to kiss the elder, unzipping his pants and pulling out his member before pouring lube onto his hand which he used to wrap around his member, holding back a groan as he pumped his already throbbing length. While Ryeowook was distracted with the kiss, Kyuhyun directed his member to the elder’s entrance while placing a hand on his hips, and without warning, he pulled the former down onto his hard length, all the way up to the hilt. 

Ryeowook choked on a moan as his head lolled to the side, his whole body shivering from the unexpected force as his fingers scrambled for purchase, his back arching. Kyuhyun ran his hand along Ryeowook’s back, only slightly apologetic as he peppered kisses along the elder’s neck, letting the latter adjust to the girth in him as he paid attention to the latter’s neck for now. Kyuhyun pressed a few wet kisses on the fair skin before nibbling on it, light and feathery at first before putting more pressure in his biting, one particular harsh nip drawing a cry out from between the elder’s lips. 

This dragged on for a bit, but soon Ryeowook managed meekly. “Y-You can move now.” 

Kyuhyun kissed Ryeowook’s cheek, shaking his head as he leaned back. “Actually, I do not plan on doing that.” 

There was a confused and almost desperate look in Ryeowook’s eyes, and Kyuhyun chuckled at how alarmed the elder looked because of his reply, quickly kissing the other before he could object as he explained, “I think… I rather have you riding me instead. Get yourself more comfortable, you know what I mean?” 

When Kyuhyun pulled away and rested his back against the headboard, he could not help but laugh at the blush on Ryeowook’s cheeks, finding the expression adorable and causing him to tug the elder forward for another bruising kiss which lasted for a few more minutes. It did not take Ryeowook too long though before he took Kyuhyun up on the order and started to adjust his position, holding back any moans he wanted to dispel as he felt the length shifting around inside him with every slight movement he made. Kyuhyun waited patiently the whole time, drawing circles on Ryeowook’s hips and watching the elder with a bemused expression, his lips tugging slightly in a smile as he witnessed the latter trying to get as comfortable as humanly possible with his member inside him and making him feel passing jolts of pleasure. 

Finally, Ryeowook slowly lifted his hips up, Kyuhyun’s member sliding out of the former’s entrance until the tip was left inside, and just right before the latter’s length was completely out, the elder pushed himself back down onto the member, a barely audible mewl escaping his lips when the younger was back inside of him. Ryeowook repeated the motion some more, his movement slow and steady as he lifted himself up enough to slip most of Kyuhyun’s length out of him before sitting back down again, the head of the younger’s member brushing his walls just right. Kyuhyun allowed a few groans to emit from his throat as he gripped onto Ryeowook’s hips, letting the elder set the pace and just enjoying the show the other put up for him for now, licking his dry lips as lustful eyes noted the blissed out expression on the latter’s face. 

Ryeowook flickered his gaze up to meet Kyuhyun’s for a second, a slight simper gracing his wet lips, and the younger had only a fraction of a second to register that the expression did not mean anything good before he felt the elder slamming himself back down onto his member, the former’s ass slapping against the latter’s thighs harshly as the sound of skin on skin rang through the room. Kyuhyun cursed loudly as he hung his head and gritted his teeth, the same time when Ryeowook lets out a very much lewd and loud moan as his head fell backwards, and if that was not the single most arousing sound and view that the younger had ever received from the elder that night. And to Kyuhyun’s luck, or not, Ryeowook was not done with his stunt as he repeated the action some more, raising himself off the younger before quickly slamming back down onto the former’s member, his pace unfaltering as the younger’s length slipped in and out of the elder’s entrance quickly, wet slapping sounds resonating against the walls. 

It was bad enough that Ryeowook was screwing himself on Kyuhyun’s member with a speed that took the younger off guard, but the noises that the elder let loose as he bounced on the latter’s length.

“Kyu-ah,” whimpered Ryeowook in a high whiny tone, body shuddering as he dropped himself back onto Kyuhyun’s member and ground. 

“Fuck,” cursed Kyuhyun as he screwed his eyes shut, unable to stop himself from thrusting into the tight heat, catching Ryeowook by surprise as he arched his back. 

“Oh God, Kyu,” gasped Ryeowook with wide eyes as his hands clawed Kyuhyun’s clothed back, whimpering, “Please, Kyu, oh please!” 

Kyuhyun did not know what Ryeowook wanted, neither did the elder himself knew what he wanted, but the younger seemed to understand the plea as his fingers pressed onto the latter’s hips and he jerked into the former’s entrance, the walls fluttering around him and swallowing his member eagerly. Ryeowook moaned wantonly as he gave Kyuhyun full control of the situation, leaning his whole weight against the latter as he was pounded into with unrelenting force and speed, his behind stinging from the constant contact between skin though that only seemed to add fuel to fire, amplifying the pleasure. Grunts and whimpers rebounded the four walls of the bedroom, begs slipping from Ryeowook’s lips while Kyuhyun praised the elder, the brutal pace in which the younger had set not once slowing as the two chased their climax. 

“Look at me, Wook,” growled Kyuhyun as he caressed Ryeowook’s cheek, coaxing the elder gently. “Look at me.”

Ryeowook obeyed the command and lifted his face to meet Kyuhyun’s gaze, and the latter had to remind himself to breathe as he took in the former’s appearance — tears streamed down red cheeks, watery eyes glazed over with dark lust, thin lips agape as soft pants left those beautiful pair. Ryeowook looked so beautiful and wrecked with sweat coating his skin and wet locks of brunette sticking to his forehead, whimpers of pleasure and whines for more escaping from his mouth as he looked at Kyuhyun pleadingly, wanting to come undone so badly. Ryeowook was just too gorgeous and Kyuhyun could not refrain himself from peppering the elder’s face with kisses, soft and gentle as he pecked the former’s forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, before finally reaching the other’s lips and giving him a deep, loving kiss. 

“Kyu,” mewled Ryeowook softly once they pulled away, biting on his bottom lip. “I am close.” 

Kyuhyun pecked Ryeowook’s lips, hugging the elder close to his body as he continued to thrust into the latter, whispering into the other’s ear. “Then come for me, Wook.” 

It only took another few more pounds into Ryeowook’s entrance and a teasing touch to the elder’s member for him to get over the edge, screaming loudly as he came, spurts of his cum splashing onto Kyuhyun’s shirt and staining the fabric. Kyuhyun felt Ryeowook’s walls contracting around him and groaned, the heat much tighter than before and making it almost difficult to move but unbearably nice to feel, jerking into the elder before finally also releasing inside the other, arms that were wrapped around the latter’s waist tightening almost possessively. Ryeowook mewled barely audibly as his body shivered, weak hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulder barely gripping as the former rode out his orgasm, hips jerking a bit time after time. 

Kyuhyun was about to lay Ryeowook down onto the bed, but heard the latter requesting in a very soft voice. “Let us stay like this for a while.” 

Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook worriedly. “Are you sure?” 

Ryeowook nodded weakly, reassuring, “I actually prefer to stay in this position.” 

Kyuhyun smirked slightly in a teasing manner. “Why? Because I am inside of you?” 

To make a point, Kyuhyun moved his hips upwards, his length that was still inside of Ryeowook shifting and pulling a moan out from the latter’s lips. 

Panting, Ryeowook shook his head. “A sub reason, but not the main reason.” 

Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook quizzically. “Then what is the reason?” 

Ryeowook pulled away enough to look at Kyuhyun, and there was a cheeky grin on the elder’s face as he pecked the younger’s lips before replying. 

“Because you are my cushion and I like sitting on top of you.” 

Kyuhyun flipped Ryeowook onto his back in a record speed and had gone through a second round that day as punishment and revenge on the elder for teasing and making fun of him with that comment. It is safe to say that Ryeowook would not be walking, or speaking, for some time after that.


End file.
